


Worth It

by DarnItTumbleweed



Series: Crush Series: Jimmy Palmer X Reader [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Budding Love, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fist Fights, Romance, Sexual Harassment, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnItTumbleweed/pseuds/DarnItTumbleweed
Summary: Part two of the Crush Series.Jimmy Palmer and Y/N are trying their best to navigate the change in their relationship while keeping professional at work. When an incident happens at work though, Jimmy finds that keeping professional is easier said than done.
Relationships: Jimmy Palmer/Reader
Series: Crush Series: Jimmy Palmer X Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119974
Kudos: 3





	Worth It

If Jimmy had any idea that confessing his feelings for Y/N would result in moments like this, then he might have considered doing it months ago. On the bright side he guessed that this just meant they’d have to make up for all those months he’d spent hopelessly pining over her clueless that she’d had it just as bad as him.

He’d wasted months holding back how he felt about her, too afraid she’d reject him, so unaware that she was more frightened of love than he was of rejection. The entire time they’d spent so afraid they could have been experiencing moments like this. Jimmy almost wanted to go back in time and shake Jimmy from a few months ago for being so spineless and holding back when he could have been having this so much sooner.

He knew though that there was no changing the past. Things had happened the way they were meant to happen. Now all they could do was make up for lost time. Since they had confessed their mutual adoration of the other, just four weeks ago, Jimmy and Y/N had found themselves spending every possible waking moment together.

That included moments like this where they sat in Jimmy’s parked car in the parking garage at NCIS headquarters. They were nearing closer and closer to the time they’d both need to clock in to work, but they were making the most of those free minutes before work. They were spending those free moments before clocking in their lips pressed to one another’s. Any time Y/N pulled away ready to insist they really needed to head inside now; Jimmy pressed his lips back to hers insisting they still had plenty of time.

This had so easily become their morning routine ever since that impromptu first date weeks before.

Although Y/N’s car had finally returned from the auto repair shop the week before Jimmy had still insisted on giving her a ride to work every morning and a ride home just about every night unless Abby beat him to it. He’d claimed that the carpooling was only because Y/N’s car was still such a wreck and the weather was still such a mess. Her car was so old, the heater sucked, and the check engine light wouldn’t turn off even with her mechanics intervention. Due to these factors Jimmy just couldn’t see the sense in Y/N risking the commute in her car in the mornings. It really wasn’t any trouble he’d insisted, after all they only lived a few blocks away from one another.

However, both Jimmy and Y/N knew that this was only an excuse to spend more time together before they had to go into work and pretend they were responsible professional adults who didn’t spend the better part of their morning making out in the parking garage.

They were still hoping to maintain a sense of normalcy and professionalism despite the change in their relationship with one another.

It wasn’t that they were ashamed of the fact that they were dating, it was just that they felt the desire to prove that they could still be reasonable responsible adults who didn’t allow their romantic feelings for the other cloud their ability to perform their jobs.

So, needless to say they weren’t exactly announcing the change in their relationship to the entire workforce at NCIS.

They weren’t trying to hide it though; Jimmy didn’t want to repeat the act of hiding dating his coworker. Though he knew Agent Lee and he had shared a more physical relationship where the main focus was sex, they’d still snuck around pretending they weren't hooking up constantly in secret. It had been fun at first, but when Jimmy had wanted to make things more public and press for more than just sex it hadn’t gone well. Though Jimmy was the one who had done the breaking up, he knew that the act of sneaking around and hiding the relationship had been part of the reason things had ended the way they had with Lee. He had felt used and the secrecy surrounding what he’d had with Lee had been one of the many reasons he’d felt so used.

Sneaking around with his coworker hadn’t ended so well last time, and he didn’t want to repeat that mistake with Y/N.

The decision of how to handle the change in their relationship in the workplace had thankfully been a mutual decision.

They’d taken the route of behaving like responsible professionals while at work and not announcing their relationship unless they were asked. They’d figured that they could prove that they were capable of behaving like professionals and when it did come out that they were together then their behavior would be proof enough that their romantic relationship wouldn’t interfere with their ability to perform their jobs.

So far no one had come right out and asked Jimmy nor Y/N about what exactly was happening between them though it was pretty obvious that something had happened. Jimmy had gone from being downright awkward and unable to really speak to Y/N without stumbling over his own words to spending every possible moment by her side it clear he’d found a wave of confidence from somewhere.

Abby had definitely noticed Jimmy’s newfound tendency to linger around the lab more often than not and the way he seemed to make a beeline to Y/N for whatever excuse he’d come up with to explain his need to show up at the lab. Sometimes he was lucky and would have a legitimate reason to hang around the lab, like he needed to drop off a blood sample or a tissue sample, but occasionally he had to make something up, like claims that his cell phone was being “weird”, and he thought Y/N might be able to fix it after all her old cell phone was the same model as his current cell. Abby was suspicious, but she hadn’t said anything just yet. Abby had also noticed how she’d come back from lunch more than once to find Jimmy and Y/N standing a little too close speaking to one another softly only breaking apart when Abby spoke. “Jimmy you’re lingering again.” Jimmy of course would scramble from the lab making some weak excuse usually stumbling over exclaiming that “Dr. Mallard needs…something, something back in Autopsy…see you later guys.”

Y/N was always fast to excuse herself to the ladies’ room or to the vending machine after those incidences, not giving Abby a chance to confront her over what was so clearly obvious.

Needless to say, Y/N wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about the “I told you So” that was going to come from Abby when the truth came out. Abby had spent the better part of these past few months trying to address the subject of Jimmy’s clear crush on Y/N despite Y/N’s insistence that Abby was wrong. Y/N wasn’t too thrilled to have to admit that Abby had been right.

Of course, Y/N had also begun taking most of her lunch breaks with Jimmy though when Abby questioned it Y/N was fast to come up with an excuse. Usually, she claimed that she was only taking him “to that new Thai place down the road.” Or “he owes me lunch.”

There was also the fact that Jimmy occasionally brought Y/N cups of tea though Abby thankfully hadn’t pressed this newfound habit.

Though Abby hadn’t confronted either of them over the obvious change in their relationship, Jimmy was more than sure that Dr. Mallard was more than aware.

The knowing look Ducky had given Jimmy that Monday morning after Jimmy had given Y/N a ride home and spilled his heart to her, had been all the inclination Jimmy had needed to know that Ducky had figured it out.

The lovesick smile on Jimmy’s face when Ducky had questioned if “Miss. Y/L/N had made it home safely on Friday.” Had spilled the beans without Jimmy having to come right out and say it.

In fact, Jimmy was pretty certain he’d heard a “well done Mr. Palmer.” Murmured from Ducky though he hadn’t had a chance to really check given the fact that they’d been called away for a body pick up soon after that exchange.

Being professional at work was proving to be easier than Jimmy had assumed it might be though he could admit he often had to fight the desire to press his lips to hers each time he caught sight of her…and he knew the longing glances they threw one another had been pretty obvious to anyone who had dared to pay attention to the two of them.

He couldn’t help himself though. It had only been four weeks and he was certain that he was already having more fun with Y/N than he’d ever had with any girl he’d ever dated.

They’d spent so much time together thus far. There had been several dates though on weeknights those dates had simply been a shared dinner on their way to their separate apartments. Every moment spent together seemed so effortless though. All the anxiety he’d felt around her and the fear he’d had of embarrassing himself had so easily faded.

Though they had been taking things pretty slow aside from plenty of shared kisses, things had been so perfect. Jimmy had found that he wasn’t in any rush. After all he’d promised her, he’d take things slow with her.

Just knowing that she was finally his was more than enough.

He felt his heart swoon at the laughter that left her as she once again pulled from the kiss only to have Jimmy lean closer clearly intending on continuing the kisses. She spoke her voice attempting to find a serious tone though she failed to hold back her laughter as Jimmy pressed a few kisses to her lips. “We really need to get inside. We’re going to be late. You don’t want a repeat of last week, do you?”

“We won’t be late.” Jimmy insisted far too stubborn to have this end just yet.

She spoke between kisses more laughter leaving her as she tried her hardest to be the voice of reason between them. “But you said Dr. Mallard was really pissy with you for being late last time, he made you redo your stitchwork and not to mention he made you sanitize all those instruments and check inventory. You don’t want to do all that again, do you?”

“That’s really the furthest thing from my mind right now. I’d sanitize a thousand scalpels if it meant I got to keep doing this.” Jimmy insisted only pulling from her lips long enough to state this before his lips met hers once again.

He smiled pleased with the soft moan that left her lips as he allowed his hand to slide along her side, his hand caressing her waist over the soft yellow fabric of her dress.

She sunk into the kisses knowing that she couldn’t resist it no matter how hard she tried. She’d quickly realized that kissing Jimmy Palmer was the best way to begin her day.

She was still so stunned by how easy things felt with him. She felt foolish for ever being so resistant to any of this when kissing him felt so nice.

Everything with Jimmy had felt so nice but to be honest as wonderful as it felt she still felt a little frightened. A small part of her still had to fear that somehow something would happen to ruin everything. If there was anything she’d learned in her life, it was that she never got to enjoy nice things for long.

She did her best to shush this wave of pessimism brewing around deep within her. How could she be so pessimistic when things had been so perfect?

Things had been wonderful since their first date.

Though their first date had been so spontaneous they’d still managed to have such an amazing time.

He’d taken her to a 24-hour diner that served breakfast during all of those 24 hours. They’d talked over far too much breakfast food and then several servings of coffee. They’d wound up staying so late that their waitress had finally slammed the bill down between them bluntly telling them to “have a good night and come back soon.” Though they hadn’t missed the low “but not too soon” she’d murmured under her breath.

Even with the grouchy waitress things had been so natural between them. There had been none of that first date awkwardness between them. But they’d guessed it was hard to feel awkward after you’d already kissed and confessed to being crazy about each other before your first date. They’d talked about everything on that first date. Jimmy had finally gotten over his fear of embarrassing himself and had been able to really open up to her.

They’d discussed their education Y/N talking about her background in Chemistry and what had led her to working in the lab at NCIS. She’d been able to admit that this was the first job she’d applied to out of college aside from all the internships she’d had, and she’d only applied thinking it would at least give her good interview experience. She’d confessed that she honestly hadn’t expected to be hired. Jimmy had explained how he’d only started working for NCIS thinking it would be a temporary opportunity and how incredibly lucky he’d felt to have earned more permanent position there. He’d talked about how much he’d appreciated Ducky and the opportunity to be mentored by him. He’d talked about how he was currently taking the necessary courses so that he could one day become a Dr. Palmer and a full-fledged medical examiner.

They’d talked about their families. Y/N had talked about her older brother and her younger brother. She’d explained how her mother had died so suddenly when she was a child. She’d explained how her parents had been divorced and her father had promptly dropped her and her brothers off to be raised by his parents. She had told Jimmy how she couldn’t find it in her to feel bitter about it anymore, after all her grandparents were wonderful people, though a bit old fashioned, they’d clearly loved her brothers and her. She’d explained how she’d been raised from that point in her grandparents’ home where they ran the funeral home that had been in the family for generations. She’d explained that although her childhood had been unusual, she had found comfort in the eccentricity of it all. Being so surrounded by death had given her a greater appreciation for life.

She’d explained how she still felt a little guilty given that she hadn’t gone into the funeral business, but her grandparents had always reassured her that she needed to go her own way.

Jimmy had spoken of his own family though he’d held back discussing his father…he hadn’t wanted to get into some of the darker aspects of his childhood. Instead, he’d focused on talking about his older sister and his niece and his mother who he emailed at least once a week.

He’d even spoken about how he’d worked in veterinary clinic in college and had at one point considered taking that career path.

He’d listened entranced as Y/N had explained her love of animals and her desire for a pet. How she’d never owned more than a goldfish growing up. She wanted a cat though her landlord would never go for it. She’d explained with a small smile on her lips how she still fed the neighborhood stray cats…after all her landlord hadn’t said she wasn’t allowed to feed outside animals. Jimmy had been unable to hide the smile on his lips as he listened to her talk about the feral tomcat who she’d named after Tony any the graceful black cat who she’d named after Ziva.

Jimmy had found that he could add her love for animals to the long list of things he adored about her.

When they’d finally been forced to end the date, Jimmy had been unable to stop himself from asking no matter how desperate he sounded as he kissed her at her front door. “Can I see you tomorrow?”

He’d been unable to wipe the smile from his lips as she’d nodded the words falling from her. “Yes.”

And he had seen her again that next night and again practically every night from that point. He was just relieved that she hadn’t found his clinginess suffocating.

He didn’t think anyone could blame him for being this clingy, if they had any idea how good he felt.

Jimmy let out a frustrated groan when the alarm chimed on Y/N’s phone signaling that it was time to head into work.

She pulled from the kiss giggling as he leaned in not caring how pitiful he sounded. “Just one more kiss. I need one more kiss to hold me over until lunch.”

She gave in only kissing him for a brief moment, chuckling at the whine that left him when she pulled away far too soon for his liking. Y/N laughed as he managed to press a few more kisses to her lips hoping to coax her into returning to their previous activities no matter what the time on her cell phone had to say about it.

She laughed all the more reaching into her purse and grabbing some tissues handing them over to him as she explained her action. “I really need to find a lipstick that isn’t so transferable or Ducky’s going to start having some questions about your morning activities.”

Jimmy managed to laugh at this wiping the traces of ruby red lipstick smeared across his lips.

He watched her reapply her lipstick using a compact in her purse unable to stop himself from leaning in his lips sliding across her neck. She spoke her breath hitching as she found herself trying and failing to sound stern. “We’re going to be late.”

She sunk into the feel of his lips against her skin rolling her eyes slightly as he spoke the words that left him muffled against her jawline. “We can blame it on traffic.”

They were so going to be late.

……………………………………………………………………….

They were late, but thankfully a call to pick up a body had meant that Jimmy’s time to be lectured by Dr. Mallard had been cut short. Jimmy had been sure to not get lost for once in his life cutting out the chance of adding his poor sense of direction as another thing for Ducky to scold him over.

The body pick up had seemed standard enough, well as standard as a dead petty officer found in a seedy alleyway on a terrible side of town could be.

Jimmy couldn’t shake the bad feeling forming in his gut though. He had tried to ignore it, but it persisted throughout the morning.

The bad feeling had quickly been explained as their dead petty officer was revealed to have had some sort of role working as an informant in a case that concerned the FBI which meant Gibbs was definitely in a bad mood.

The two agents the FBI had sent over clearly weren’t making Gibbs’ mood any brighter. The older agent, Agent Williams, seemed normal enough, stern, but clearly invested in the case. The younger agent though seemed arrogant at best. Agent Ross looked suave enough, but he was clearly not the most professional…or in Jimmy’s opinion the guy didn’t seem too professional. So, Jimmy wasn’t sure if he could blame Gibbs for being in a sour mood.

Jimmy’s mood took a similar downturn as Y/N entered Autopsy right as Agent Ross was making a visit with Gibbs to get Ducky’s findings thus far.

Usually, the sight of her would lift Jimmy’s mood so easily, but any joy he felt at the sight of her faded as noticed Agent Ross admiring her a little too intensely.

Y/N seemed completely unaware of Agent Ross’ eyes on her as she spoke to Ducky. “Abby said you had a blood sample for us. She thought it might be easier for one of us to just grab it from you since you’re pretty tied up down here.”

Ducky exchanged pleasantries with her quick to apologize for not having the chance to send Jimmy up with the sample just yet.

Jimmy had felt that terrible feeling leave his gut as Y/N and he had exchanged an adoring look before she left thanking Ducky for the sample and nodding her head respectfully at Gibbs and Agent Ross.

The warm loving feeling that had washed over Jimmy faded abruptly though as Agent Ross spoke his eyes clearly staring where Y/N had exited the room though she was far out of sight now. “They definitely don’t have that back at the FBI field offices.”

Jimmy was relieved he hadn’t been holding a scalpel nor had he been close to a bone saw because he quickly found himself seeing red. He was almost certain had he been in the vicinity of something he could cause serious bodily harm with then he may have considered charging at Agent Ross.

He didn’t have a chance to say a word as Gibbs was fast to speak. “Do you have anything related to the case you want to add?”

“Sorry Agent Gibbs, I’m just saying our labrats at Quantico aren’t anything like that. Where’d NCIS find her?” Agent Ross exclaimed clearly not getting the clue only making Jimmy’s blood boil further.

Gibbs was fast to reply not amused in the slightest. “I’m sorry is our dead petty officer getting between you and your love life Agent Ross?”

Ducky was fast to speak before anything had a chance to deteriorate further “As I was saying before Y/N’s arrival, I’m afraid I don’t have any concrete findings just yet. I’ll know more when Y/N and Abby complete testing on the blood and tissue samples I just sent with Y/N. There is a puncture wound on his neck most likely a result of a syringe. I haven’t found any obvious signs of injury though aside from a few defensive markings on the petty officer’s hands…”

Even as Agent Ross left being followed by a pissed off Gibbs, Jimmy felt his mood remain sour and that horrible feeling in his gut remain.

He tried so hard to shake the sour mood, but it remained weighing down on him crushing any joy he’d felt just this morning.

Ducky apparently noticed that Jimmy’s mood remained sour throughout the remainder of the morning despite Jimmy’s attempts to push back the dark cloud that had washed over him and not allow it to affect his ability to perform his job.

Jimmy cringed hating how clearly transparent the reasoning behind his bad mood was as Ducky spoke interrupting Jimmy as he worked at finishing up the stitches on a cadaver that was due to be picked up by the funeral home later this afternoon. “Why don’t you take an early lunch Mr. Palmer. I can finish up your work here.”

Jimmy parted his lips fully ready to apologize for his obvious bad mood. He knew he’d been quiet and moody since Agent Ross’ crude comment, but he was perfectly capable of not allowing it to impact his work. Sure, he might not have responded to Ducky’s usual rambling with the enthusiasm and interest he normally gave, but that wasn’t reflective of his ability to perform his usual tasks.

He didn’t have a chance to begin his attempts at explaining himself as Ducky spoke making it clear that he understood just what was happening without Jimmy having to explain a thing. “I can manage just fine without you if you leave a little earlier than usual. You should stop by the lab and see if Y/N would like to accompany you on your break, take a moment to step away from all this.”

Jimmy managed to give Ducky a grateful smile relieved that he seemed to realize just what Jimmy needed to brighten his mood long before Jimmy even realized it.

That awful feeling in his gut lifted as he left Autopsy grabbing his coat he focusing instead on where he could take Y/N for lunch. He knew that she liked sushi and that was what she usually ate on Thursdays, though he wasn’t terribly fond of it, but he could always see if he could find some place that did sushi and some other kind of food.

All thoughts of Agent Ross and his big mouth had left Jimmy’s brain as he neared the lab telling himself that a nice lunch with Y/N would make any thoughts of Agent Ross completely fade from Jimmy’s brain.

That awful feeling hit him like a brick to the head though as he approached the lab his stomach turning at the sound of the very man, he was currently none to pleased with speaking. “I’m just saying I know a good bar not far from the FBI field offices. They have great tequila sunrises. You look like a tequila sunrise kinda girl.”

Y/N spoke sounding exasperated neither her nor Agent Ross noticing Jimmy’s presence right outside the door. “I’m not a big tequila drinker.”

“Oh really, that makes sense, I guess. You seem more like a wine kinda girl, classier am I right? You look like a chardonnay type.” Agent Ross replied not turned off by Y/N’s obvious disinterest.

“I’m not really into dry wine…Do you mind, I’m really busy and I’d like to finish up this before my lunch break.” Y/N replied her patience clearly running thinner and thinner.

“Hey, I’m just trying to make small talk here, gotta be lonely down in this big lab all alone.” Agent Ross replied Y/N just as quick to reply.

“Not really. I’m usually not alone, Abby should be back from her lunch break soon enough.”

“Abby huh, she as cute as you?” Agent Ross remarked the comment making Jimmy grit his jaw.

Y/N spoke rolling her eyes ever so slightly not turning her focus away from her work. “Adorable. She sleeps in a coffin. I don’t think she likes dry wine either.”

Agent Ross didn’t seem to be discouraged he not giving up. “I’m not really into goth chicks, a little too freaky for my taste.”

He spoke again not paying any attention to Y/N’s lack of interest in him. “So, if you don’t like bars what do you do for fun?”

“I like bars just fine.” Y/N replied keeping her answers short hoping that she could discourage him enough that he’d just shut up already.

Agent Ross was either too dumb or too arrogant to take the hint because he was fast to speak again. “You don’t seem to like bars very much judging by your responses. What about restaurants then? You like Italian, everyone likes pasta. I know a great Italian place. I know the head chef there, I could get us a reservation, say Friday?”

Y/N let out a heavy sigh annoyed that she was even having to pull this card, but the guy wasn’t getting her hints. “I don’t think my boyfriend would be okay with me getting dinner without him.”

She cringed Jimmy’s blood boiling all the more as Agent Ross spoke clearly not deterred at all by this information. “Well, he doesn’t have to know about it.”

She spoke finally deciding to be blunt about it. “I said no.”

Jimmy felt his feet moving as Agent Ross spoke not at all taking no for an answer. “Come on, I’m not saying it has to be anything serious, just two people grabbing a bite to eat. What your boyfriend doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“You’re being really inappropriate. What part of no don’t you get?” She snapped having finally lost her cool.

Jimmy felt his fists clench as Agent Ross stared down at Y/N not even acknowledging that Jimmy had entered the room. Agent Ross spoke staring down at Y/N grabbing ahold of her wrist squeezing it all too tight. “No need to be so grouchy, I’m just being polite.”

“You aren’t being polite; you’re being obnoxious and invasive. Now let go of me. You’re hurting me.” Y/N snapped back Jimmy fast to jump into action mentally kicking himself for not intervening sooner.

“She said no.”

Agent Ross finally looked up from Y/N rolling his eyes at Jimmy. “Hey, aren’t you supposed to be down in Autopsy? Those blood and tissue samples aren’t ready yet.”

Jimmy spoke again his fists still clinched as he ignored Agent Ross’ comment. “She said no, let go of her. She’s not interested, so back off.”

Agent Ross looked between Jimmy and Y/N spotting the clear look of relief on Y/N’s face at the sight of Jimmy. He spoke an amused chuckle leaving him. “Oh, I get it. You must be the boyfriend.”

Jimmy gritted his jaw fast to speak again. “I’m only saying this one more time. Let go of her.”

Agent Ross finally released Y/N’s wrist holding his hands up looking more amused by this turn of events and not at all bothered by the tension in the air. “No need to get all bent out of shape. She was just fine on her own, no need to try to play tough guy for her. I get it, she’s not into it. I wish you all the luck with her buddy. You’re gonna need all the luck you can get with this one. She’s got nice tits, but she seems like she’s a real pain in the ass. A little too mouthy if you ask me. She could find way better uses for that mouth than sassing off to someone just trying to be friendly.”

Jimmy saw red at this comment. It all happened so quickly.

Jimmy rose his clutched fist and swung hitting Agent Ross square in the jaw. It all went downhill from there, it quickly dissolving into chaos as Agent Ross returned the favor punching right back the two men throwing more than a few punches.

Jimmy wasn’t even sure how long it went on, he was pretty sure he could hear Y/N’s pleas for them to both stop but all he could focus on was how angry he was.

The two men were only broken apart as Abby, Gibbs, and Tony entered the scene confused by what was happening in front of them. Gibbs and Tony moved fast to break it up.

Gibbs was fast to speak trying to figure out why he’d just walked into the lab to find Ducky’s assistant fist fighting with an FBI Agent. “Is anyone going to tell me what the hell’s happening here?”

Jimmy was fast to speak still pissed off enough to attempt to fight against Tony’s hold on him. “He was harassing her.”

“I was just talking to her when this jackass punched me. He lost his shit on me just because I was talking to his girlfriend. Guy’s a nutcase.” Agent Ross claimed wiping his own bloodied nose with a handkerchief.

Tony was quick to speak his voice filled with disbelief at a key piece of this information. “Wait, girlfriend?”

Y/N spoke up an exasperated sigh leaving her dread filling her at the awkwardness of this entire situation. “Agent Ross was harassing me. He was being inappropriate and wouldn’t back off. Jimmy was just trying to defend me…and yes, girlfriend…we’re together.”

Jimmy managed to shoot her a small smile at the final part of her statement, his anger cooling the longer Tony held him back from lunging at Agent Ross.

Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh fast to speak stopping Tony from making any more comments. “Y/N, Abby take Palmer back to Autopsy, see if Ducky’s got an ice pack for his eye.”

Tony finally released Jimmy giving him a stern look. “Get outta here Autopsy Gremlin, let me handle this.”

This of course earned a slap in the back of the head from Gibbs, but Y/N and Abby were both too preoccupied pulling Jimmy from the room.

……..

Abby of course talked the entire way down to Autopsy the reality of the situation hitting her.

“I can’t believe that guy was such a creep. I’m just glad that didn’t happen near my mass spectrometer. I am glad you kicked his butt Jimmy, but I think I’d be less glad if you wrecked my equipment.”

She paused speaking again. “I can’t believe this is how I had to find out you two are dating. I’ve been after you for months to admit he’s into you Y/N. Tony’s been after him to just ask you out already. When did it happen and how? How long have you been dating? I knew there was a reason Jimmy kept hanging around the lab, and I knew I spotted him tucking a stray hair behind your ear the other day. He was getting way too touchy for someone who used to be so anxious around you. This explains all those lunch breaks together and that tea he brought you. And I so saw that hickey on your neck Y/N. The concealer only helps so much. I’m guessing you two are official now? Who confessed you were into the other first? Were you ever going to tell anyone you were dating?”

Y/N was fast to speak brushing off Abby’s questions as they neared Autopsy. “Not now Abby, I’ll tell you everything some other time.”

“Fine, but I expect answers and details, lots of them.” Abby insisted not having a chance to continue as Ducky spotted the mess that had entered Autopsy.

Abby was fast to speak answering questions before Ducky had a chance to question it. “Jimmy punched Agent Ross down in the lab for being a gross pig to Y/N. Gibbs and Tony broke up the fight. Jimmy needs an ice pack.”

Jimmy cringed fast to speak ready to hear a lecture from Ducky about how his behavior was not at all reflective of someone who was hoping to become a medical examiner. He began to speak hoping to grovel and stop the scolding before it came. “I am so sorry Dr. Mallard.”

Ducky was fast to speak heading for the cabinet to retrieve first aid kit. “Don’t apologize Mr. Palmer. I just hope that you managed to at least do some damage to Agent Ross, more than he did to you.”

Abby was fast to supply the information. “I think he broke the guy’s nose.”

Y/N was grateful that Ducky and Abby both left giving Jimmy and her some privacy as soon as an ice pack was found for Jimmy’s quickly swelling eye.

Jimmy cringed as they sat at the desk on stools Y/N holding an ice pack against his eye. He held his glasses in his hand cringing all the more as it hit him just how broken his poor glasses had gotten in the process. The left lens was cracked. There was no way he’d be able to see of his glasses in their current state.

Y/N spoke a small sigh leaving her this entire situation so mortifying. She understood why he’d reacted the way he had, but it still felt so awkward. She could admit, she wasn’t accustomed to someone being so fast to come to her aid so quickly. She was accustomed to having to take care of herself when it came to creepy guys who just didn’t get the hint. “You shouldn’t have done that Jimmy. I was fine. What you did was well intentioned, but I was okay.”

Jimmy frowned fast to shake his head. “I needed to do that. He shouldn’t speak about you like that. He was harassing you. He grabbed your wrist, and he was hurting you; he was being awful even when he let go of you. I couldn’t just stand by and let it happen.”

Y/N frowned another sigh leaving her still finding the entire situation so intense. “I’ve had worse things said to me by plenty of guys Jimmy. Agent Ross isn’t the first guy to say something crude about me. I’ve dated guys who have said worse to me. You can’t punch every guy who’s an ass to me.”

“That doesn’t make it okay. I would be an awful boyfriend if I just let some guy treat you like that.” Jimmy insisted his stomach turning at the fact that she was trying to shrug off Agent Ross’ treatment of her. How could she think it was okay?

What did she mean she had dated guys who had said worse things to her?

He spoke again needing to say it. “No one deserves to be treated the way he was treating you. He’s been gross about you from the second you walked into Autopsy this morning. I wanted to punch him long before what happened in the lab, trust me. I know you were managing to defend yourself before I arrived. I just, it isn’t okay for him to act that way…and like I said I’d be a really awful boyfriend if I didn’t do anything about it.”

Y/N frowned wanting to ask what had happened down in Autopsy this morning, but she held back the question. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know just how much worse it had been.

She felt the annoyance over the entire situation fade the pleading look on Jimmy’s face making her push aside how mortified she was over the entire situation. “You’re lucky you’re too sweet for me to be annoyed right now.”

She spoke again nodding down at his wrecked glasses. “Do you own a spare pair of glasses? Or maybe some contacts?”

Jimmy cringed embarrassed to admit it. “No. It’s fine I can get an emergency appointment with my ophthalmologist and get him to write up a prescription to get these replaced.”

“And how are you going to drive home?” Y/N asked Jimmy cringing all the more.

“Like I usually do.” He dared Y/N fast to speak up calling him on it.

“Let me see your wallet.”

Jimmy frowned wanting to argue with her. She spoke quickly shutting it down before he had a chance to. “Hand it over.”

Jimmy reached into his scrub pants pocket fishing out his wallet and handing it over to her.

Y/N opened his wallet it no taking her long to find his driver’s license. “Just what I thought. You have a restriction on your license, no driving without prescription lenses. I’m driving you home.”

Jimmy parted his lips to argue as she handed his wallet back to him but Y/N spoke again. “I’m driving you home Jimmy. I’m not letting you get pulled over and fined for breaking your restrictions.”

Jimmy sighed having the feeling he wasn’t winning this argument. Y/N spoke again a small sigh leaving her. “I’m taking you to that ophthalmologist appointment too.”

Jimmy nodded his head realizing she had already made up her mind and he would just waste his breath to argue with her.

They sat in silence for a moment Y/N keeping the ice pack pressed to his face his hand daring to hold her free hand trying to soothe whatever worries were still rolling through her brain.

Though to be honest Jimmy’s brain was just as filled with worries. Ducky might have been proud of him, but he had to fear that his job might still be in jeopardy if Gibbs or worst the director was less okay with what had happened down in the lab.

So much for behaving professionally on the job.

He couldn’t find himself able to regret what had happened though. He’d do it again if he had to do it. Although he could admit he was a little embarrassed by how fast he’d lost his cool and how enraged he’d been. He’d never been the type to resort to violence so thoughtlessly. His own fears of being just like his father had always forced him to keep a cooler head…after all his father had been the hotheaded type which had been part of the reason he’d been so cruel. Jimmy had always sworn he’d avoid being a thing like the man. Deep down he knew though that his behavior hadn’t been some indication he was turning into his father. What had happened with Agent Ross had been necessary. Jimmy had been unable to stop himself. He’d saw Agent Ross treat Y/N so horribly and all Jimmy could see was red.

Y/N lifted the ice pack another small sigh leaving her. Jimmy spoke already feeling like he knew the answer to what he was about to ask. “How bad is it?”

“You might have a pretty nasty black eye once the swelling goes down.” She explained guilt clouding her features.

Jimmy was fast to speak surprised by how smooth he managed to be as he tried to soothe her guilt. “You’re worth the black eye.”

Y/N couldn’t stop the small smile from crossing her lips at this statement. “Like I said too sweet. You might change your tune once you see how bad the bruise you’re going to be sporting is.”

He spoke again the words spilling from him. “I doubt it, I’d take a black eye everyday if you needed me to. You’re worth that. If I had to get in a fist fight to protect you every single day, I’d do it no questions asked, no hesitation at all.”

He couldn’t stop the smile from crossing his lips as Y/N pressed a kiss to his cheek her voice soft. “Thank you.”

He moved to press his lips to hers but was interrupted as the doors to Autopsy opened Gibbs entering the room the expression on his face unreadable.

Jimmy straightened his posture his heart racing. He parted his lips the words spilling form him. “I am so sorry sir…”

“Don’t apologize. It’s a sign of weakness.” Gibbs remarked Jimmy cringing the words falling from him again.

“I’m sorry…or I’m not, I mean…I am, but…”

Gibbs spoke up before Jimmy had chance to dig a deeper hole. “I had a long talk with Agent Ross’ supervisor.”

Jimmy cringed ready to hear the worst and more than ready to defend his actions if he had to.

Gibbs spoke again nodding his head. “Agent Ross has been called back to the FBI field office. Agent Williams will be working with us for the remainder of this case. Agent Ross’s supervisory agent has reassured me that he will be dealt with. I made it clear that NCIS doesn’t take too kindly to FBI agents sexually harassing our forensic scientists. The issue has been dropped.”

Jimmy parted his lips ready to grovel and thank Gibbs, but he had a feeling that if Gibbs didn’t like apologies he probably didn’t like being thanked.

Gibbs spoke nodding to Jimmy. “I’m trusting this won’t happen again.”

“Never…I mean, not never…but never on NCIS property.” Jimmy insisted Y/N squeezing his hand soothing him before he rambled further.

Gibbs nodded to Y/N fast to speak. “Get him home Y/N, take the rest of day. Ducky and Abby can manage without you for today.’

Jimmy parted his lips to argue that he was perfectly capable of finishing his work day, but he had a feeling this wasn’t for debate.

Y/N seemed to be on the same page since she nodded her head fast to speak. “Yes sir.”

Gibbs spoke again as he turned to leave Autopsy. “A word of advice Palmer, next time you throw a punch like that aim a little lower when you hit the nose, that way the guy’s nose will shatter instead of bend. It’ll heal slower that way.”

Jimmy furrowed his brow not at all expecting that reaction.

He spoke his voice soft as Gibbs left the room. “Did it feel like he was proud of me…because I think he may have been a little proud of me.”

Y/N chuckled pressing another kiss to his cheek as she spoke. “Totally proud of you.”

Jimmy smiled following her closely his hand clasping in hers as they headed out of Autopsy.

She spoke a small sigh leaving her. “Let’s stop at the grocery store on our way back to your place. I’m making you dinner. You got a black eye for me. The least I can do is make sure you have a nice dinner. I’m not taking no for an answer. I’m pampering you tonight.”

Jimmy smiled all the more unable to stop himself from pressing his lips to hers as the elevator door shut behind them.

She was so worth the black eye.


End file.
